rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Oxford
Hunter Oxford is a deceased miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. “Did you ever doubt that I would keep my promise little sis?” ~ Hunter Oxford Stats Basics Sexuality He does not concern himself with sexuality due to the fact that he is deceased. Voice Normal: Ryo Akiyama from Digimon Tamers English Dub Powered: Justimon from Digimon Tamers English Dub Backstory Hunter is the second tragic story to strike the Oxford family. He first had to endure the fear of losing his younger sister to cancer when she was thirteen. He had to live with that fear for two years before relief washed over him. A year after Sapphire had been diagnosed with Leukemia, his mother went into labor six months early so he had to also face the fear of losing his youngest sister, Alice. The stress of possibly losing both sisters in the same year put Hunter into a deep depression. He had started to cut his wrists but eventually stopped when doctors declared both of his sister’s would live. When Sapphire was diagnosed with a relapse of Leukemia after being cancer free for two years, he did not have a relapse of depression as he had faith that his sister would survive just as she did before. However, after she passed away, depression hit him hard. For three months, he tried to face the darkness of his mind while acting as a source of support for Alice. However, the depression got too great for him to handle. So, when he tucked Alice into bed, he made the same promise to her that Sapphire had made on her death bed, that no matter what, he would come back as Alice’s guardian angel. Once the entire family was in bed and asleep, Hunter took blood thinners and waited for them to take affect before slicing his throat, ending his own life. However, he returned with Sapphire as a spirit to watch over Alice, making sure he kept his promise. He worked with Sapphire to save their younger sister from Carmine Vigdis and continue to watch over her, acting as a guide and guardian. Personality Hunter is often quiet and sometimes keeps to himself. However, he will voice his opinions if asked and tries to do what is right. He wants to protect his family the best he can and is often the cautious type, usually preparing for the worst. Resume Occupation Guardian spirit of Alice Oxford Education Home-schooled, Shade Combat Weapon As a spirit, as long as he has enough energy, he can use anything in the realm of the living as a weapon. So watch out. Semblance None. As a spirit, he has no use for a semblance. Future Outlook Character Development Remain at Alice’s side and eventually find peace knowing that Alice is happy and safe. Intended Career What career could he possibly have has a spirit? Does Guardian Spirit count? Goals Keep Alice safe and make sure she grows up happily. Other Notes As he gains more energy, he tends to get stronger and manages to have the ability to manipulate things in the realm of the living. When he builds up a lot of energy, his voice tends to change. Theme Gallery HunterGhost.jpg Hunter's_Emblem.png Hunter_Powered_Up.png Hunter_Powered_Up_2.png